Five Nights At Freddy's, The Pirates Of Sea Moon
by Felicity The Pirate
Summary: Captain Foxy and his crew discover a ancient treasure known to many as, The Sea Moon. Legend tells that the owner of such a item would be immortal along with his crew. But with something of such power, there are also villains who wish to use this charm for evil. Foxy and the crew will have to race to gain the treasure before it falls into the wrong hands. Or is it already too late?
1. Welcome To The Crew

**Hello everyone, this is just a little story I'm doing on the side of Lost Lives. I will be updating this one, but Lost Lives takes top priority.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **And until next time, peace!**

 **Also, I am accepting some oc's to throw in this, so just send me their details and maybe I'll put them in. :)**

 **Until next time, Peace!**

* * *

In the world, some are bound in chains... Chains of love, death, lies, punishment, guilt.

Chains that can not be broken very easily. These chains hold them back, pin them down.

These chains can bond souls, free others, and change destiny's.

And these chains, will be broken.

In the cool of the dawn, a ship arrived at a harbor. The mast stood tall, the sails blowing in the wind, as the ship came to a hault.

Emerging from the darkness of dawn, a golden bear walked up to the edge of the ship.

A blue bandana was wrapped around his head, his sword tucked safley into a poutch at his side. His slightly torn shorts blew in the breeze, as he glanced onto the

beach in front of him. "All clear, captian." He called out, dropping anchor into the sea, bounding the ship to the ocean floor.

From the captain's cordors, a tall fox came out.

His hook shimmering in the dawn's light, his yellow eyes squinting as they adjusted to the bright new day.

"No sign o any looters, Gold?" He asked, looking to him.

Gold turned back, and nodded. "Yeah, best be gettin to the village, maybe go to the pub?" He smiled, brushing some dirt off his paws.

"Heh..." The fox chuckled, shaking his head and stretching, yawning. "There be plenty o time fer drinkin, Gold. But first we be goin and getting more supplies.

We best be leavin before tommorrow..." He smiled, looking over as the lid of the bunks opened.

From it, Emereged a brown bear. His hair frizzy and poofy. He was brushing through it with his paws, and yawned.

His blue eyes had trouble adjusting to the new brightness that was in front of him, but he quickly kept walking along.

"Mornin, Captain..." He smiled, passing Foxy as he fixed his fur.

"Mornin Freddy..." Foxy replied, stretching once more, looking at the brown bear as he passed by. "Are the others wake yet?"

"Nah. Chica's stirrin a bit... I think they're bout to get up though, we did have a big night last night..." Freddy chuckled, putting his hat on.

"Aye, now if only she weren't tha only lass on the crew..." Foxy laughed, walking over to the edge of the ship. Turning to look at Gold, Foxy smiled a bit.

"Gold, can ye go wake em? Just tell em to watch the ship... We'll go out and get what we need... And maybe have few drinks here and there too..."

The golden bear nodded, and went down into the cabin.

Foxy, Gold and Freddy were heading out the the village.

Their swords with them, slid into their poutches.

In the distance, they could see the village. The livestock were grazing along side the fences on the outskirts of town.

Licking his lips Freddy grinned. "Maybe buy us a cow... Have some steak?" He chuckled, turning back to the others.

"Yeah, Freddy. We can obviously keep a cow alive and healthy on a ship..." Gold chuckled.

"What be wrong with fish?" Foxy asked, chuckling at the whole conversation.

"Oh, having them everyday maybe? Eating them alot maybe? Their stupid fish faces maybe?"

"Maybe they think your face is stupid Freddy..." Gold said sarcasticaly.

"Hush. We be here." Foxy said, walking into the village.

Several children ran and played in the grass, some of them gasping in awe at the three pirates.

Foxy heard a little gray wolf pup gasp in amazement.

"Look! It's a pirate! I want to be like them when I grow up!" She giggled, turning to another child.

"We'll be the best pirates ever!" Another one said, pretending to pull a sword out from an imaginary poutch.

While some children were in awe about the three, others were fearful.

Most children were told bed stories about evil pirates. Ones that killed everyone and everything.

Now granted, they didn't know what kind of pirate's Foxy and the other's were, but most pirates were looked down upon, feared by all.

But Foxy and his crew weren't the insane kind that would burn villages. They only killed other pirates, and even then they were hesitant.

Making their way to the shops, they gathered what they needed. Fruits, supplies, and some new daggers.

Once they were done, Gold slung their animal skin bags over his back.

"We headin back, Captain?" He asked, following Freddy and Foxy to the edge of the village.

"Aye, ye can go back and run the supplies back." Foxy replied, looking at him, the gold bear nodding and vanishing.

Freddy sighed and looked over at Foxy. "Out of both of us, he got the powers..." He chirred softly.

"Eh, Yer still just as valuable..." Foxy smiled, punching him on the arm softly.

Freddy smiled, and started to walk off.

"Where ye be goin now, Fred?" Foxy called out, catching up to him.

"I'm not really in the mood for a drink cap... I'll swap watch with Chica and Bonnie..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"If there be something wrong Fred..."

"Oh, no no! Nothing's wrong. Just... Tired..." He yawned, his blue eyes gazing across the beach at the ship.

"Well... If ye change yer mind... Yer free to join us..." Foxy smiled, patting him on the back with his paw.

"Okay, Captain..." The bear smiled, and started running across the beach to the ship.

Gold jumped off the ship, Bonnie and Chica following close behind him.

Bonnie chuckled and was talking with Chica as the approached the village.

"It's been a good while since I've had rum..." Bonnie was saying, Gold rolling his eyes at the comment.

"You just had some a couple weeks ago..."

"...A good while ago..."

The three laughed and met up with Foxy on the outskirts of town.

Foxy looked up and smiled when he saw his friends appraoching him.

"Make sure not the drink too much, Bon." He chuckled, as the three made their way to the pub.

"Uhuh. I get drunk one time Foxy! Once!" Realizing he just called Foxy by his name, he put his paws over his mouth.

"Hush, Bon! Call me captain. Ye know that!" Foxy hissed under his breath.

Turning and looking at the two, Gold lifted up his paws. "Fox- Captain..." He sighed, his ears drooping a bit.

"He didn't mean any-" Foxy turned around the Gold and cut him off.

"I know... But just... Lay low..." He smiled, seeing the others smiling back. "Let's go get a drink... Huh?"

And with that, all of them walked into the pub. The smell of rum filled their nostrils, and the sound of laughter and song filled the air.

Foxy turned to the others, nodding at them. "Stay close, and don't drink more than ye can handle... I'm lookin at ye Bon..." He glared sarcasticaly at Bonnie, who  
simply rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Uhuh, will do, captain..." He chuckled and went off with Chica to another side of the bar.

Foxy and Gold went up and sat together in a seat up by the booth.

A brownish cat walked up to the two, cleaning out a mug with a rag. "What can I get for you two fellas?" She asked, her silver eyes meeting with theirs.

"I'll take a bottle o rum..." Foxy said, Gold ordering the same. The bar tender nodded and went off to get their requests.

The bells on the front door rang and a huge wolf walked in, holding chains in his hand. Several people came in, differant in size and age.

Chains bound on their hands and feet. Some were beaten, some weren't. Foxy's ears perked up and he turned and saw them.

Gold shook his head. "Sad..." He sighed, picking up the bottle of rum and drinking some of it.

Foxy nodded and sighed. "Aye..." He glanced up and scanned through the line of slaves, one catching his eye in peticular.

Now, he and his crew were very much against having slaves, but they had freed some here and there in the past, buying them and setting them on their way.

But Foxy locked eyes with a pair of blue ones. An orange cat, only around sixteen, was bound in chains.

Her black leather jacket covered with some blood, not of her own. The bottom of her grey and red striped shirt was torn, along with her black shorts.

Gold glanced back at Foxy, who was now just staring at this girl.

"You wantin to set her free, captain?" Gold asked, pulling out a bag of gold.

"Aye..." He whispered, extending his paw, Gold setting the bag into his paw.

The wolf glanced around the bar, and yelled. "SLAVES!" He called out, gaining the attention of several people in the bar, who all went up and started negotiating prices for them.

"Hurry, before she gets bought..." Gold whispered, and Foxy jumped out of his seat, going up to the wolf.

"Want a slave?" He asked, grinning proudly, much to Foxy's disqust.

"Y-Yeah..." He said, gripping the bag of gold tightly. "How much for that one?" He asked, pointing to the orange cat.

Felicity's eyes widened, and she lowered her ears fearfuly.

"The cat?" The wolf asked, glancing at her. "She's not a very hard worker... Looks much too weak to last long..."

He chuckled, and glanced at Foxy, who was staring at her.

"OH. You're wanting her for other things, are you?" The wolf grinned.

"W-WHAT?! NO! Just... How much is she?" Foxy asked, trying to hide his anger at such a accusation.

"Well... If you're wanting something so... small... I'd say... twenty gold..." The wolf shrugged, grinning as Foxy dropped the peices of gold into his paws, the sound  
of the metal clicking against each other as it did so.

The wolf turned to another wolf, who was gaurding the slaves. "Hey! Get the orange cat girl unchained, will ya?" He asked, lifting his muzzle up, pointing towards her.

"She ain't gonna last long..." He chuckled, unlocking her cuffs.

"That's what I tried to tell him..." The other one laughed as Felicity rubbed her wrists, looking up at Foxy.

Foxy smiled a bit and motioned for her to follow him, and out of fear and submission, she did so.

Jumping back up into his seat, Foxy patted the seat next to him, looking back at Felicity.

"Ye can sit here, lass..." He smiled, picking up the bottle of rum and drinking some.

Silently, Felicity crawled up into the seat and glanced up at him, not knowing how to react.

"Oh, come on, Don't be shy." Gold smiled, leaning forward, farther than Foxy so that she could see him.

"What be yer name, lassie?" Foxy asked, smiling.

"F-Felicity..." She answered, her hair hanging in her face.

"Felicity... That be a name..." Foxy smiled and took another drink of rum, wiping his lips after.

He turned back to her, smiling. "Ye drink rum, lass?"

"N-No... I've never tried..." She said in a low, gentle voice.

"Well ye want some?" Gold asked, smiling at her.

Now getting a little more comfortable with them, Felicity smiled and nodded.

"A little... I... I guess..."

A toothy grin came across Foxy's face. "EY! Could we get another bottle o rum over here?" Foxy hollered across the bar.

The brown cat walked by, setting another bottle of rum on the counter.

Reaching out slowly, Felicity grabbed onto it and sniffed it, squinting as she did, her nose crinckling up.

Gold saw this and laughed. "It tasts better than it smells. Trust me, I used to think it smelled revoulting too. You just kinda get used to it..."

As the golden bear and Foxy took another drunk of rum, Felicity slowly tipped the bottle up, expecting it to be gross.

Opening her eyes, and taking a drink, she set the bottle down and smiled, wiping some off of her lips.

"That's not bad..." She smiled, turning to the two.

"Aye." Foxy chuckled, taking another drink of his and setting the now empty bottle down. "Ye almost done, Gold?" He asked, glancing over at him.

Taking his last drink, Gold placed the empty bottle on the table and licked his lips.

"Sure am." He said, and turned back to the tender. "One to go please." He requested, the tender nodding and fetching him another bottle.

"Ye really need another, Gold?" Foxy asked, brushing some dust off his leather jacket.

"It's not for me. It's for Freddy..." He smiled, grabbing onto the bottle and throwing some gold onto the counter.

Foxy nodded and turned back to Felicity, who was just now taking her last drink of rum.

"Geeze..." Foxy chuckled, staring at the cat as she placed her now empty bottle on the counter. "Never seen a lass drink a bottle that fast..."

Felicity smiled a bit, and Foxy extended his paw out to her. "Come on. We best be gettin back to me crew..." The pirate fox said, helping her up.

Gold smiled and shook his head. "More lasses he said..." He thought to himself.

Walking over to another side of the bar, Foxy locked eyes with Chica, who was now helping a drunk Bonnie from falling over.

Rolling his eyes, Foxy watched as Gold came over and picked him up. "How many did he have this time?" He asked, slinging the drunken rabbit over his shoulder.

"Five or six..." Chica smiled a bit, following the two out of the bar, into the village. "I swear he can drink more and more everytime..."

"Why do we even let you two go off without us?" Foxy chuckled, shaking his head.

Chica turned and looked over to Felicity, who was following them, silently.

"Who's the cat?" Chica asked, glancing at Gold and Foxy.

"Her name be Felicity..." Gold smiled, holding onto Bonnie tighter, as the drunk rabbit almost slipped from his grasp.

Foxy stretched as they walked onto the beach, their ship just in the distance.

"Oh, yeah..." He said suddenly, stopping dead in his tracks, Felicity stopping too.

Glancing at Chica and Gold, he motioned toward the ship with his paw.

"You two- three, go back to the ship. I'll be there shortly." The two nodded, and walked off.

Felicity stood nervously as Foxy turned and looked at her.

"I-I don't keep slaves..." He sighed, looking up at her now shocked face.

"Then why did you..."

"I buy em and set em free... I had to wait till we were gone though so no one would try to capture ye again..."

"S-So... What now?"

There was a moment of silence, the salty cold breeze blew in their fur, blowing some sand across the beach, as the first stars of twilight began to shine.

"Well... Ye go back to yer home..." He finaly spoke up, his ears drooping slightly as the wind picked up.

"I... Don't have a home..." Felicity sighed, glancing away at him, down at the ground.

A wave of sadness washed over the two, as Foxy finaly spoke up once more. "Well... How does it sound to be a pirate?" He asked, seeing her eyes glow with exitement.

"R-Really?!"

Foxy nodded, smiling at Felicity as she swished her tail back and forth hapily in the breeze. "Aye..."

Felicity followed him up into the ship, Freddy glancing at her curiously as she walked up.

"Who's that?" He asked, sniffing the air breifly.

"Her name be Felicity... And she's the newest member o the crew..."

A wave of delight swept across them all, execpt for Bonnie who was passed out in his cabin.

Foxy turned to Felicity, handing her a sword.

Her eyes locked on the sword, as she slowly reached out her paws and took it from his grasp.

Looking up at him, he nodded and smiled. "Welcome to the crew, Fel..."


	2. Legends And Lies

**Hey everyone. This is WAY past due for being updated and I'm sorry.**

 **I promise I will update this one regularly from now on.**

 **As for Oc's, I will start adding them in within the next few chapters.**

 **And if you want your oc in this please message me or leave a review! Also, please tell me how the oc acts, and if it's good or bad. For everyone who has already submitted a oc for the story, I will add them as soon as I know if they're good or bad.**

 **Also please tell me if they're a pirate, a villager, or ect.**

 **Thank you all so much for being patient and I will be updating this very very soon!**

 **Also, if you have any ideas for this or would like to help me with it don't hesitate to message me! :D**

 **If you have ideas message me, and don't leave a review. Wouldn't want to spoil it for everyone else if it is used ;)**

 **Without further hesitation, here is chapter two! Thank you all so much, and enjoy!~**

* * *

Bonnie began to stir from his drunken sleep, his eyelids heavy and his head aching.

"Wakey, wakey... Bunny Boy!" Chica giggled as the rabbit groggily groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head.

The yellow chicken was sitting across from him on her bunk, peeling an orange with a dagger she held firmly in her grasp.

"How long was I out?" Bonnie asked, trying to gather his thoughts as he flopped back down onto his pillow.

"Oh, long enough to miss out on us getting a new crew member..." Chica chuckled quietly, tossing the orange peel into a small metal can that lay in between the two bunks.

"What?!" Bonnie smiled, trying not to raise his voice too loud, knowing that would only result in a pounding headache.

The purple bunny could barely contain his excitement as he rolled over onto his side, his lavender eyes locking with Chica's blue ones as she glanced up from the fruit she was holding.

"How tough is he? What does he look like? Where is he?!" The rabbit was spitting out a thousand questions a minute, so fast Chica barely had time to process them before he spat out another one.

"Woah, woah, woah!" She spoke up, silencing the rabbit immediately. Her usual smile was replaced with a more devious one. Bonnie raised an eyebrow to this.

"If by 'He'... You mean 'She', Bon..." She chuckled, seeing his eyes widen.

"She?!" He choked out, sitting off the bed once more.

"We have another girl member?!"

"It's great, isn't it?" Chica giggled, standing up and sliding the dagger into a little leather pouch that slid neatly around her waist.

"Now I'll actually have someone to talk to about girl stuff..." She smiled, taking a bite out of the orange.

"Well..." Bonnie spoke up, standing up off of his bed and trying to ignore the pain surging through his body.

"I'm sure Foxy's gonna be at my neck for drinking so much..." He chuckled nervously.

"Oh he's mad at you..." She replied, smiling and shaking her head as they walked out of the room together.

* * *

Freddy watched as Felicity helped Gold carry some food supplies into the lower part of the ship, Foxy holding up the hatch for them to get in.

After the two had made their way down the steps, Foxy dropped the latch down, but didn't lock it, allowing them to be able to get out.

"I'll admit, captain," Freddy chuckled a bit, wiping some dirt off of his cheek. "I didn't think the lass would stay with us..."

"Aye, me neither... There aren't many lassie's round no more that want the life of a pirate... Most of em fear us..."

Foxy replied, swishing his tail around as he walked up to the brown bear.

"Can you blame em? With all the bad pirates sailin round now..."

Foxy nodded in agreement, looking out across the ocean, a toothy grin growing on his face.

"Soon we be settin sail once more, away from this island... Then we're gonna find more treasure than we could ever imagine!" He boasted, Chica and Bonnie walking up to him and overhearing this.

"That's what you said last week, Captain..." Bonnie flashed a toothy grin to the fox, Foxy rolling his eyes playfully in response.

"Aye, well try and stay sober this time..." He scoffed, Bonnie chuckling in response.

* * *

Under the ship, Felicity and Gold set down the last heavy crate of food and sighed, relieved that their work was finally over.

"Thanks for the help, lass..." Gold smiled, Felicity nodding in response.

"No problem..." She smiled back, walking up the wooden stairs that lead up to the deck.

Pushing open the latch, the cat squinted at first, at the sudden sunlight piercing her gaze.

"Ay! Felicity!" Freddy called out, the girl quickly running up to him at his call.

"Yes, Sir?" She asked, lowering her ears slightly in respect.

"Sir? Ha!" Freddy laughed out, Felicity being a bit confused by this.

"Word from the wise, lass..." Foxy spoke up, grinning a bit at the situation. "Ain't no one out here use the word sir... We got Captains..."

The fox smiled and pulled out a compass from his jacket's pocket, staring at it for a moment before turning his attention back to the cat and bear.

"We ain't no royalty lass... And we ain't no gentleman either..." Freddy chuckled, leaning against a barrel and sighing.

"Tis nice o ye to be usin words of respect to us though..." Foxy added, Freddy nodding his head in agreement.

"Talk how ye want to us lass, but if we run into anyone else ye talk like us..." Foxy's amber eyes locked onto Chica and Bonnie emerge from their bunks.

"They'd know ye weren't born of sea..." Freddy said, watching as Foxy walked off to talk to the chicken and rabbit.

"And that's a sign of weakness..."

Felicity nodded in understanding, and fixed her jacket. She looked up at Bonnie who was eyeing her, and flashed a polite smile to him.

Bonnie smiled back and waved, looking to Foxy who was approaching them.

"Mornin, Captain..." Bonnie said, a devious look coming upon the fox's face.

"Mornin, drunko..." He laughed, Bonnie rolling his eyes and sighing.

"So... Chic tells me there's a new lass on board?"

"Aye. Her name be Felicity." Foxy beamed, excited to have another crew member.

Chica smiled and looked over at Felicity, who was now helping Gold hoist the sails.

"Does she know how to fight?" Bonnie asked, flicking his ears slightly at the cold wind that was now blowing across his fur.

"Don't know... Got er outta slavery... Don't know her story er nothin..." Foxy admitted.

"Well..." Chica spoke up, smiling and barely being able to contain her excitement. "You did give her a sword..."

"Aye.. That I did... But that don't mean she knows how to use it..."

"I could teach her..." Chica offered, hoping that he'd give her permission to teach the new mate.

Foxy thought for a moment, eventually shrugging and sighing.

"Why not..." He smiled, Chica bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Calm it, Chic!" Bonnie smiled, shaking his head as the chicken continued to bounce around.

"NEVER!" She exclaimed, as Bonnie sighed and walked off.

* * *

It was around noon, and Freddy was steering the ship to the east.

"How it be goin?" Foxy asked, walking up to his first mate.

"Alright, Captain... Though I gotta ask if I may..."

Foxy nodded, allowing him permission to ask whatever may be brewing in the bear's mind.

"Where are we heading exactly?" Freddy asked, his blue eyes having trouble looking Foxy in the face.

Most pirates would have taken that as an offence. A crew mate questioning the captain?

That could be under penalty of death for Neptune's sake! But Foxy and his crew had a special bond, and after all, they'd known each other for forever now.

Foxy, being in his early twenties, had met with Freddy and the others when he himself was only 17.

They had a special bond, and they were family.

"Well..." Foxy spoke up, walking next to the steering wheel, and leaning against the wooden railing. "Back to where it all started... Where me journey began..."

The fox was hesitant to say where that was at first, until he could see Freddy shooting him curious looks out of the corner of his eye.

"Bombir Bay..."

The name sent chills down Freddy's spine as his eyes widened. "T-The Bombir Bay?!" He chocked out, fearful of the name.

"Hush!" Foxy hissed under his breath, not wanting to alert the others. "Yes... The Bombir Bay..."

"Why are we goin there?" Freddy asked, now speaking in a hushed voice.

"Cuz..." Foxy sighed, standing up strait and turning to him. "We need to find me sister..."

"Mangle?" Freddy chocked out, fear filling his voice to the brim. "Captain are you mad?! She has Puppet on her crew! His magic is far greater than Gold's!"

"Magic or not, we're goin..." Foxy sighed, looking behind them to see dark storm clouds flooding in.

There was a heavy silence among the two, as the other crew members ran to and fro, preparing for the oncoming storm.

"...Why?" Freddy spoke up, turning to him with a concerned look on his face.

Foxy was silent for a moment, until her turned to Freddy and sighed.

"...Cuz all hell's bout to be unleashed..."

Freddy remained silent for a moment, not knowing how to respond.

"If I may ask captain... H-How?"

There was another pause.

"Remember the tales of the... Sea Moon?" Foxy spoke up, Freddy nodding in response.

"Well... I overheard someone talkin back at that pub... And rumor has it it's been found... Er at least where it is has been discovered..."

"And we'd been looking for that treasure for years... I thought we agreed legends were legends and rumors were rumors...?"

"Well..." Foxy sighed, taking off his hat and brushing off some dead leaves that had blown into the small corners and flaps of it.

"If this ain't a legend... We be in deep trouble..."

The brown bear slightly nodded and looked ahead, sighing. "Then on to Bombir Bay it is..."


	3. Into Madness

**Here it is! Chapter three of Sea Moon!~**

 **Thank you all for being patient, and some of your oc's will be coming in within the next couple chapters. :)**

 **If you want an oc in this please let me know, and no human oc's are allowed.**

 **Thank you all, and Enjoy!**

 **Until the next chapter, Peace!**

* * *

The cold salty sea wind blew through Foxy's fur as he looked out onto the vast waters.

Freddy was still steering the ship as Bonnie looked out over the sea, making sure no other rival pirates were in sight.

"All clear, captain..." He called out, not bothering to look back at Foxy as he looked through the telescope.

"Thank ye..." He replied, turning away from the railing he was leaning against and walking up to Gold.

The yellow bear looked up at the approaching fox and nodded his head briefly, and respectfully. "Captain..."

Foxy nodded back, trying to hide the worry that was brewing within him.

Gold, who was for some reason gifted with supernatural powers, picked up on this instantly.

"Somethin wrong?" The bear asked, raising an eyebrow as the fox sighed.

"We be headin to Bombir Bay..."

Gold's eyes widened as he heard the name, and he nodded slightly. "...And?"

"Ain't it obvious?" He asked, Gold shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head.

"There shouldn't be nothin to worry about... You grew up there after all..."

"And so did Mangle..." The red fox added, the bear nodding slightly in reply.

"If I may ask, Captain... Why are we headin to Bombir?"

Foxy was silent for a moment, until his amber eyes trailed off, looking out at the sea as if in a daydream.

"That be between me and Gold... I don't need to be fillin anyone else's heads with nonsense if this is all just another tall tale..."

Gold nodded in understanding and glanced over at Chica as she approached Felicity.

"So... Bout the new lass..." He spoke up, Foxy snapping out of the daydream and turning back to him.

"What about her?"

"How do we know she can be trusted?"

"We can't..." Foxy admitted, glancing over at her for a moment before turning back to his friend. "That's why I need ye to keep an eye on er... Make sure she ain't doin nothin behind our backs... And make sure she ain't stealin nothin..."

Gold nodded and glanced over at her his brown eyes locking onto her blue ones, piercing into her soul.

"...She's done bad things..." He spoke up.

"Haven't we all?" Foxy asked, leaning against the side of the ship, swishing his tail back and forth.

The bear nodded briefly. "Well... Yes..."

"Then we can't be sure she's bad news... Just keep and eye on er as I told ye, Gold..."

Gold nodded as Foxy walked off, leaving the bear to ponder in his thoughts.

* * *

Chica cheerfully walked up to Felicity as she was mopping the deck, and waved.

"Hiya!" She beamed, Felicity smiling back and looking up at her.

"Hello..." The cat replied in a soft hushed voice.

"I'm Chica... We never properly met back at the pub..." Chica smiled, adjusting her belt as Felicity nodded in response.

Seeing the cat was a little shy and didn't know what to say to carry on a conversation, Chica giggled a bit and patted her on the back gently.

"Hey, it's alright... No need to be shy round me..." The chicken beamed, as Felicity smiled and nodded back.

"R-Right..." The orange cat said, perking her ears up and glancing out across the waves before returning her glance to Chica.

"Do ya know how to fight?" Chica asked.

"Fight?" Felicity asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like sword fight?"

"Bingo."

Felicity shook her head and sighed. "Nah...Though I was taught a bit when I was younger... But I've forgotten most of it..."

Chica nodded and and pulled out her sword from her pouch, getting into a fighting stance.

"Let me teach you..." She smiled, extending a hand out to her, handing her a pouch to snap onto her belt.

Felicity grasped onto it tightly in her paws, snapping it around her black leather belt.

"Where's that sword the captain gave ya?" Chica asked, getting out of her fighting stance.

"In the cabin..." She replied, taking a step back, heading to the bunk. "I'll go get it!" She yelled back at her, the yellow chicken nodding back at her as she vanished into the bunk.

* * *

"Block! Block!" Chica ordered out, jabbing her sword at Felicity as she swiftly dodged the blows, and deflected them with her blade.

Stopping, Chica got out of her fighting position and panted, her blue eyes locking with Felicity's.

"How'd I do?" The cat asked, hoping to gain some approval from the girl.

"Well..." Chica started, a smile creeping across her face as she caught her breath. "Those lessons as a kit certainly stuck with ya..."

Felicity returned the smile as Bonnie walked up, causing the two girls to turn and look at the purple rabbit.

"Hey gals..." He smiled, wiggling his eyebrows at Chica, the chicken giggling and rolling her eyes back.

"What're ye up to?" Bonnie asked, hopping on top of a barrel and leaning his back against a taller one, yawning.

"I'm showin Fel here how to sword fight..." Chica beamed, Bonnie chuckling a bit at the chicken's excitement.

"I thought you were jabbing at her because she insulted your cooking..." Bonnie grinned at Chica.

"Shut it..." She growled, Felicity giggling a bit.

Breaking up the three, Freddy came dashing through them, sending Felicity and Chica falling on their hinds.

"HEY!" Chica yelped out, rubbing her hind as she stood up facing the bear.

"What's got you so worked up?" Bonnie asked, hopping off the barrel.

The usual cheery bear was now jumpy and trembling, which Bonnie and Chica found very unusual and strange.

"What's got me worked up?!" Freddy yelped out in a harsh whisper, not noting Felicity even being there.

"Foxy's taking the ship to Bombir Bay!"

Bonnie's eyes widened as he took a step back. "BOMB-"

Chica placed her hands over his mouth, glaring at him. "SHUT IT!" She whispered, more scared than angry at the rabbit.

"If the captain finds out we know where we're going, God help us all..." She growled under her breath, removing her hands from the rabbit's face.

"How did you know?" Chica asked quietly, turning to Freddy who was still twitchy.

"I talked to him about it. I'm his first mate fer God's sake! He tells me almost everything! I thought I could keep it together, but just thinkin bout the place is making me tremble..."

"We can tell..." Bonnie murmered, looking back at Gold who was steering the ship.

"Just calm down... Foxy knows what he's doing..." Chica tried to calm the brown bear.

"Where are we going?" Felicity asked, coming a little closer to them and talking in a harsh whisper.

Bonnie turned to her, still unsure of how much he really trusted the cat.

"Bombir Bay..." Chica replied, the name sending horror throughout the little cat's body.

"BOMBIR BAY?!" She hissed out quietly. "What is the captain? INSANE?!"

"Well sane or not, we can't stop him from taking us there..." Chica mumbled out, sighing and looking over at Freddy who had noticeably calmed down now.

"Why are we going there anyway?" Felicity asked, turning to Freddy.

"I can't say... Lest I be thrown into Davey Jone's locker..." He sighed, straitening his black bandana and looking out across the sea.

"There... There it be..." He chocked out, the others whipping their heads around and seeing the island.

Chica, Bonnie and Felicity all stared at the island in horror of what lurked on it.

"Let's get this over with..." Freddy sighed, walking off and leaving the three alone.

Chica and Bonnie exchanged glances, before looking back at Felicity.

"I hope you remembered those lessons I gave you..." Chica mumbled, walking off with Bonnie and leaving the cat alone.

Felicity shook her head and sighed, trying to calm down as she walked up to the others.

They were at Bombir Bay... And they were going into it.

What in the name of the seven seas would that fox even be doing here?

If he wanted to get robbed and murdered this was the right place...

But he couldn't possibly be going here to loot? No, that'd be completely insane. A death wish.

Chica clung close to Bonnie as they walked to the edge of the ship, as Gold dropped anchor.

Foxy slid on his leather jacket and made sure his sword was firmly slid into his pouch, as he turned to the others, seeing their fear.

"Gold... Guard the ship..." He growled under his breath, the yellow bear nodding in response.

Foxy walked up to the other four in his crew, and glanced over at the island, seeing several other pirates passing each other, some even snagging things out of other's pockets when they were unaware.

"Why are we here?" Chica asked, turning to Foxy as he walked up.

"I'll tell ye later why we need er but... To find Mangle..."

"WHAT?!" Bonnie gasped out. "Why do we need her?!"

"What about the Puppet?!" Chica yelped, she herself not being able to remain calm now.

"Calm down..." Foxy sighed, glaring at Freddy, signalling him to help.

"Calm down!" Freddy raised his voice, Chica and Bonnie shutting their mouths.

"Now..." Foxy sighed, turning back and looking at the island. "We need to get Mangle and her crew to come with us for something, and don't question what it is..."

The crew nodded as Foxy swished his tail back and forth for a moment, before turning back to the four.

"Don't talk to anyone, don't wander off, and most importantly, don't make eye contact with anyone..."

The four nodded as they followed Foxy off the ship.

The fox's boots clicked as he walked off the ramp of the ship and onto the island, taking a deep breath.

"Home..." He mumbled to himself, glancing back at his crew before walking forward.

"Come on... We gotta find er..." He said, as they followed close behind.

* * *

A grey wolf watched from the shadows curiously, a hood pulled over his head as he grinned.

"Returned at last, fox boy?" He chuckled, a green and red eye locking onto the fox.

"Mangle will be pleased..." It laughed to itself, running back off into the chaotic city streets, unnoticed in the city's usual violence and theft.


	4. Sunset

**Hello everyone. Sorry for not updating much, I've been extremely busy.**

 **I am going to be updating all my stories a lot more now, once a week if I'm able.**

 **Thank you for your patience and please enjoy. :)**

 **Until next time, Peace!~**

* * *

Several people passed the pirates as they slowly made their way through the city.

No one could be too cautious here, and the night time here was far worse.

You could be abducted in a blink of an eye and no one would know or care.

Well, that was if you were of no importance to anyone.

Foxy glanced back at his crew, he knew they were nervous, and they were doing an excellent job of hiding their fear.

He himself wondered how this would all end though, if the rumors of the Sea Moon were indeed fake; then he and his crew may have risked their lives for nothing.

But if it was real, they would save the world, and go down in history, maybe even as legends themselves.

What a funny thought that was to the red fox, becoming a legend.

Being a bedtime story to young kits, and people wondering if they ever even truly existed.

Focusing back onto reality, Foxy glanced up at a sign that hung by rusty chains.

The old wooden building had several scratches on the side of it, many from daggers or sharp claws.

"C'mon..." He whispered back to the others, as he stepped up the old cobblestone steps.

He opened the door and saw several pirates surrounding a table, watching something; or someone.

Foxy knew exactly who they were watching, and most of the crew did too.

The thought of the vixen sent chills down their spines, made their stomachs churn, made them want to flee from the island as fast as they could.

But to Foxy, he wasn't scared of her. He only feared some of her crew and the magic they possessed.

Several eyes locked onto the fox and his crew as they pushed their way through the crowd, several people beginning to back up and clear a path for them.

Most of the people went silent and began mumbling among each other, Foxy lowering his ears slightly annoyed.

"It's Foxy..." One pirate whispered to another as more mumbling broke out among the crowd.

"Has he come back to kill her?" Another asked, a wench laughing at the sight of him.

"Ha! As if! That fox will get his other paw cut off if he don't back off Vix..."

Half the crowd laughed at him, the other trembled at the sight of him.

Chica looked around the crowd and her fear suddenly was washed away, replaced with anger.

"Dumb drunks..." She mumbled to herself, Bonnie overhearing and shooting her a dirty look. "Sorry..."

Bonnie shook his head as his eyes locked onto a she-rabbit in the crowd. She blew him a kiss as he cringed, quickly looking away from the girl and continuing to follow the crew.

Seeing the rest of the path clear for him, his eyes immediately locked onto a pink and white vixen.

She was sitting at a wooden table, several scratches and marks carved into it.

Two cups of rum sat on the table, one next to Mangle and another next to a brown and black German shepherd.

Foxy had no clue who the dog was, but that wasn't his biggest concern at the moment.

Mangle's and the dog's hands were locked, arm wrestling.

The dog was loosing as Mangle simply grinned, not putting much effort into it.

"C'mon Vix!" Some people cheered, no one taking the dog's side.

"Should I end it?" Mangle chuckled, turning back to the crowd, obviously just tormenting the dog at this point.

"END IT! END IT!" They all laughed, some obviously beyond drunk.

Mangle turned back to the dog and slammed the back of his hand onto the table, and she slipped her paw out of his and chuckled.

The dog winced and rubbed the back of his paw, groaning quietly in pain.

"Looks like I've won again, Alex..."

The dog growled, staring her down in the eyes. He clenched his fists together and stood up, pointing at her with one hand, his other still curled into a tight fist.

"YOU'RE JUST A CHEATING WENCH!"

The crowd fell silent as Mangle sat there shocked. "What did you just call me?" She growled, remaining in her seat and looking up at the dog.

"Oh dear God..." Freddy mumbled to himself, looking away, Bonnie and Chica doing the same.

Felicity followed their lead, not knowing what was going to happen to the dog.

"YOU HEARD ME! YOU'RE A STUPID SCURVY FACED WENCH!" He barked.

Several people backed up as Mangle stood to her feet staring the dog strait in the eyes.

"LEAVE. NOW..." She hissed, extending her claws as her eyes locked with his.

"MAKE ME..." He growled, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a knife.

Mangle's eyes trailed down and caught sight of the weapon and snapped her fingers, taking a step back from the dog.

Alex's eyes widened as he shook his head, seeing a dark tall figure emerge from a door in the back of the bar.

Purple tear streaks ran down his face, and he had three white buttons down his chest.

"No.." The dog whispered, several people in the crowd laughing quietly at his horror.

"Let this be a lesson to all of ye, don't screw with me or me crew..." Mangle chuckled.

"NO!" The dog yelped, lunging towards the Puppet, wielding the dagger in his hand.

"Nch Nch Nch..." Puppet grinned, waving his fingers around and flinging him against the wall.

The dog slid down the wall and wiped some blood off of his nose, growling and standing back up.

"Scram, Mutt!" Puppet yelled, taking a step forward towards the dog.

"SHUT IT, YOU DUMB PUPP-" Alex suddenly dropped to his knees, holding his throat as Puppet grinned.

The dog began to throw up blood as he fell down, twitching as several people laughed at him.

"And this is why ye don't mess with Mangle..." Foxy whispered to the others who were now glancing up in shock and horror.

Alex continued to tremble as Mangle snapped her fingers, and a white rabbit emerged from the shadows.

"Jack, take em out back and finish em... Would ye?" Mangle chuckled, the rabbit nodded and walked up to Alex, grabbing onto his arm and dragging him out the back door.

"I don't remember Jack...?" Bonnie whispered to Chica.

The chicken shrugged as Bonnie glanced up at the white vixen. Her eyes were locked onto the group.

Mangle's eyes widened as her eyes locked onto her brother, and she stood to her feet, brushing her clothes off. "Well... If it ain't ol' Foxy..."

The bar fell silent as she approached the fox, a new smile coming across her face. "What brings ye round here, brother o mine?"

"Mangle... We need to talk..." Foxy replied In a hushed voice.

"Is It important?" She asked, seemingly losing interest in the conversation rather quickly.

"Aye... Maybe the most important thing I've needed ye fer..."

Mangle's eyes trailed off to the crowd surrounding them, a sudden concern in her eyes.

"Come to me ship at dusk..." She whispered before walking back to the table, sitting down and chuckling.

She was trying to think of something new to distract the crowd and hopefully make them drop the situation of her brother suddenly coming back to the island.

"Now who thinks they can take on ol Vix?" She chuckled as a new man emerged from the crowd, his face full of confidence.

* * *

Foxy and the others exited the pub and made their way through the city.

Dusk was approaching rather quickly, and they were headed back to his ship until dusk.

"D-Did you see what the Puppet did to that dog?!" Chica finally yelped out, turning to Felicity.

"Hush..." Foxy sternly growled under his breath, receiving several odd glances from people as they made their way through the city.

Finally arriving at the ship, Gold shot them a curious look.

"Don't ask..." Foxy mumbled, passing him and walking up to his cabin door.

The fox opened up the door and walked inside, the rest of the crew following close behind.

Once all of them were in, besides Gold who was still on guard duty, Foxy snapped around at Chica.

"What were ye thinkin lass?! Did ye get bonked on the head? Were ye trying to get us all killed?"

Felicity looked at him curiously, shaking her head in confusion. "What did she do-"

"What did she do?! She showed fear in public, and here that's a sign of weakness. And they will kill ye..."

"F-Foxy... I'm sorry..." Chica whined out, Foxy sighing and taking his hat off.

"I know lass.. Just don't do it again..." He replied, swishing his tail and plopping down in his seat.

Bonnie smiled at Chica and gently patted her on the back.

Chica sighed and a smile crept across her beak.

"It's almost time..." Foxy spoke up, the rest of the crew turning to him.

"Should we bring more weapons than we usually have, Captain?" Freddy asked, sitting down in a chair in front of him.

"No. I'm the only one goin..."

"What? You can't be serious, Cap..." Freddy asked, concern filling his voice as he lowered his ears.

"No, I am serious, Fred... Mangle can be... unpredictable..." He sighed, standing to his feet.

"What's important is keepin the ship safe, and that none of ye leave. Bombir can get... Nasty at night..."

Freddy nodded in agreement, looking to the others. "You all heard em..."

"Oh, and Fred... Yer in charge till I get back..." Foxy said, sliding his gun into his pocket out of sight.

Freddy nodded slightly as Foxy walked out of the room, leaving them all there.

His boots made the wooden floors on the ship creak as he walked down to the cobblestone path's of Bombir Bay.

Foxy took a final glance back at the ship as he walked off into the crowd of faces, his paw In his pocket, clinging tightly to his gun.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, he saw it.

Mangle's ship had a huge black sail, a jolly roger on the front of it.

Just the sight of the giant ship sent chills down Foxy's spine, as he tried to shake it off and continued to walk towards the ship.

"EY!" A voice hissed out, two figures dropping from the rooftops, black clothes surrounding them.

They had all of their bodies covered except for their tails and eyes, and in their hands they held tight to swords.

Foxy glared at the red eyed figure and the green and red eyed figure as he growled, getting into a fighting stance.

"Let me through and I won't gut ye two like fish..." Foxy threatened, the two laughing.

"Come at us..." One growled, taking a step towards Foxy.

The now empty streets of the Bay were cold and windy, as the three stood in fighting stance.

"As ye wish..." Foxy snarled, pulling out his sword and lunging at the red eyed foe.

Something yanked Foxy back, slamming him into a wall.

Foxy slid down it, still holding his sword tight in hand as he snarled at the multi-colored eyed one, who apparently had tentacles.

The several long tentacles moved around peculiarly on his back as he growled at Foxy.

"Bloody great..." Foxy huffed under his breath.


	5. Try Or Die

**Hey everyone! I'm super sorr this chapter took so long, school has been killing me. I'm going to try and update all my stories again soon. Thank you for being patient and enjoy! Until next time, peace!~**

* * *

Foxy shook his head and began to run up towards the tentacled foe, the red one quickly running up and slamming him down on the ground.

"What in the name o' Davey Jones be yer problem?!" He hissed, quickly jumping back up and pushing him away.

"Ha!" The red eyed one laughed, quickly running behind the back of the multi-colored eyed one.

"He thinks we want somethin!" The red eyed one added, the other one chuckling under it's breath.

"Then why are ye attackin me?!" Foxy hissed, staring the two in the face.

The multi-colored eyed one's tentacles retracted back inside of his back, and he slid his hood off, smiling at him a bit.

"Mangle wants ya..." He chuckled softly, looking to the other one and walking up onto her ship.

Foxy grumbled curses under his breath and shook his head, sighing. "Her and her bloody crew..."

The red eyed one pulled their hood off too, and looked back at him.

He was a tan dog, with red circles on his cheeks, like Mangle and the majority of her crew.

Why they chose to dye their fur on their cheeks that color was beyond him.

Though he never said it to their faces, he thought it was ridiculous to put the marks on their faces,

Even though it would strike fear into many, knowing what crew they were from, Foxy himself found it odd.

But none of that mattered right now... What did matter was getting Mangle on his side, and getting her help.

"So-" The tan dog spoke up, turning back to him with a cocky smirk. "Why are you so interested in teaming up with Mangle now?"

"Is that what she's told ya?" Foxy replied, a smug expression on his face.

The tan dog shrugged and shook his head, walking to the top of her ship onto the deck.

"Here we are..." The grey wolf announced, turning back to Foxy. "Vix is in her quarters."

Foxy gave a small nod to them, walking up to her door and glancing back at the two.

"Thank ye.."

They nodded back briefly, walking off to different parts of the ship.

Knocking gently on the wooden door, Foxy came face to face with a blue rabbit.

His white muzzle had a few whiskers peeking out from it, and his rosy red cheeks were his mark that he belonged to Mangle's crew.

"Ey, Tonnie, was it?" Foxy asked, not able to remember the strange blue rabbit's name.

"Call me Bon, Captain Foxy..." He said gently, raising his blue paw and pointing to another door inside the small room."

"Vix is in her room." He said softly, stepping out of the fox's way.

Foxy gave a quick, gentle nod to him and walked up to the door.

"Mangle?" He called out, standing at the door.

He heard a series of shuffles in the room, his eyes widening as Mangle walked out, her fur frizzed up.

"To be honest, Brother... I didn't think you'd show.." She chuckled, holding a bottle of rum in her hand.

Her red pirate hat was still on her head, the white jolly roger on the front having some blood stains on it. A yellow feather was stuck into the hat, held on by a silver pin.

Her leather jacket smelled strongly of rum and whisky, and her white paws had some blood stains on them; along with her brown pants and black boots.

"Who's blood be on ye?" Foxy asked, dismissing her smug laughter.

"Hm? Oh- Just some fools who thought they could rob me. I think I've straitened em out..." She chuckled, walking inside her room.

A fireplace was in the ship, cobblestone and metal keeping it from burning into the rest of the ship. Several logs were stacked in a pile.

Her room was beyond fancy, she didn't even have a hammock, she had a bed.

He wouldn't doubt if her crew members had beds as well, even as uncommon as it was for pirates not to sleep in hammocks.

"And let's say-" Mangle's words snapped Foxy out of his thoughts, as he jerked his head around to her. "They be sleepin with the fishes..."

Foxy gave her a quick look of acknowledgment, and just tried to focus on the task at hand.

"What brings you here anyway, Brother?" Mangle asked, sitting down on a leather seat, stretching and taking a chug of rum.

"You know.." Foxy replied hastily, shaking his head.

Mangle looked out the doorway, seeing Toy Bonnie standing guard by the entrance that lead into her quarters. The room that lead into her own room.

"Bon-" She spoke up, the blue rabbit quickly spinning around.

"Yes, Captain?" Bonnie asked, his green eyes locking with her yellow ones.

"Please shut my bedroom door, and don't let anybody in for anything..."

The rabbit gave her a nod, quickly shuffling over and pulling the door shut, walking back to his post at her quarters door.

Foxy turned back to Mangle, pulling up a chair closer to her, a rich red wool fabric coating the entire thing.

Ignoring the tempting luxury of the furniture, he looked deep into her eyes, his ears lowering and his tail swishing back and forth steadily.

"The Sea Moon..." He spoke up, weariness in his voice at the mere mention of the legend.

Mangle set the bottle of rum down on a table next to her, a sudden concern coming onto her face.

"If you really believe that it's real..." Mangle started, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "I-I mean.. You haven't searched me out since... That..." Mangle lifted her paw, pointing to Foxy's hook.

"Ye know that was yer fault.." He growled, narrowing his eyes.

"And we're getting off subject.." Mangle snapped back, making Foxy's growling cease.

"The Sea Moon, we thought it was just a legend... A myth-"

"What makes you think otherwise?" Mangle joined in, a curious look on her face.

Foxy lifted a paw to his face, lifting his eye patch off. Normally, where the lack of an eye would be, there was a bright yellow one. No damage done to it whatsoever.

"H-How in the name of-"

Foxy slid the eye patch into his pocket, looking over at the fireplace. "The three pieces of the Sea Moon, Luna... Spark, and Shine."

Foxy turned to her, pulling a violet purple gem out of his pocket, showing it her her, but holding onto it very dearly.

"I have Spark.."

Her jaw dropped open, as she quickly jumped up, rushing to his side.

"H-How did you-"

"Well, we went to a pub... And we freed another slave... She didn't know it, but attached to her chains was the gem.

Mangle stood there, dumbfounded. "Was that the orange cat girl?"

Foxy gave a small nod, looking down to the gem. "I nearly had a heart attack when I saw it..."

Mangle extended her paw, as Foxy dropped the gem into her hand.

Looking closer, she saw a lightning bolt carved into it.

"I doubt she knew it was there..." Foxy said, holding out his paw and receiving it back.

"If your eye is healed, then why are you still wearing your patch?" She questioned, not bothering to pay attention to the waves of rum craving sweeping over her.

"I don't think that I'll be able to explain how my eye got better over night to the crew... And with Gold around..."

Mangle gave an understanding nod, knowing the bear could tell if his Captain was telling lies to them or not.

It wasn't that Gold was untrustworthy, it was just that he didn't want to add any more confusion to things as they were.

"So-" Mangle spoke up, watching as Foxy slid his eyepatch back on. "It's real..."

Foxy gave a nod to her, as she still stood in shock.

"We need to find the other two peices before someone else does..." Foxy spoke up, looking into her eyes.

"What then?" She asked, swishing her tail around.

"I don't know..." Foxy admitted, lowering his ears. "But if someone bad finds it-"

"I know, I know..." Mangle mumbled, looking up at him.

"Then let's find it... Brother..." She said, extending her paw to his.

"Or we'll die trying.." Foxy added, grabbing ahold of her paw.


End file.
